Someone Who Cares
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Maura's childhood had hidden abuse... memories from her boarding school days drive her to the edge before she even begins to work with Jane Rizzoli, who falls for her right away. Can she save Maura from herself or will her past eat Maura alive?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show... Author note at bottom if you want more info on story... please forgive spelling . I don't have a beta

* * *

><p>Teasing names floated in the air and Maura held back the tears. Even if it was years ago it still held her soul and heart back from loving freely. Memories of play grounds and words spoken in different languages, most being French, but bits of Spanish tortured her mind. She knew what they all meant, but she didn't want to remember the names they had called her.<p>

Taking a swig from her bottle of vodka she coughed at the burn. She never really had a liking for hard liquor but it chased the pain away. Logically she knew that it wasn't health, but emotionally she craved for a release that was easy to hide. With a sway as she got off the sofa she slumped against her wall before falling to the floor. The bottle spilt and with not wanting to pick it up she made her way to her bed.

She had only been in Boston for a few days and she already cursed moving here. The water reminded her of the place she once called hell and the people avoided her. She never was a people person so she was glad she wouldn't have to explain herself to anyone. By day she played the part that she learned as a child. The rich girl that was all about fashion and never gave into what she didn't believe in. But by night she was the broken woman that had been the butt end of too many years of abuse.

Falling onto the 200 thread count sheets the blond woman sighed a sob. Drinking was supposed to suppress the memories, not make her think about them more. Taking a moment to relax, she finally contacted the logical part of her brain. She knew that she would have to clean up in the morning, but she wasn't in the emotional standing to deal with the mess she had made. She pulled her dress off, leaving her in her lacey underwear. Looking down at her stomach the old scars stood out on her pale skin lightly and she turned her head, ashamed that she had sunk that low once in her life.

_'"Maura. Baby come here I want to show you something!" her girlfriend of two years called her to the dorm room._

_Walking into the room the door slammed and she turned around to see one of the boys from the brother school was standing by the door. With a scared glance at her girlfriend was enough for the boy to make his move. After a struggle she just laid there and listened to the laughing of the boy and her girlfriend that she had trusted._

_"Are you turned yet dyke?" the boy whispered as she felt a tear run down her face._

_She had nodded, but the only thing she had turned from was from a shy gay girl to a girl that would never believe in love again. With a smirk the boy left and she felt the pressure of her girlfriend sitting on her hips. Looking up at the blond that had set her up for this she was scared. What was she going to do next? How could she have just watched?_

_"Hey. Maybe I can join in the fun next time… what you say babe? I love you." she winked before leaving Maura on the door floor in a broken mess.'_

Shaking the memory away she curled her fingers into the palm of her hand. She had stayed at school 'til she was free and since then she had never been in a relationship. Truthfully she believed that love was just a myth and that anyone that said they were in it was a complete idiot. How could someone say they loved her and let that happen, watching and laughing along like it was a joke. That night wasn't a joke.

_'"Maura you are so boring!" her classmates complained._

_Her girlfriend, Lindsey, smirked and sat behind Maura. Licking her ear the other girls went silent and watched as their slumber party turned into something different. She wasn't turned on at all by any of the things Lindsey was doing to her and it seemed to piss the older girl off. With a harsh bit she made Maura cry out and everyone in the room go wide eyed._

_"How about we show them that you aren't boring? What do you say baby?" he voice thick with lust._

_Before she could answer she was pinned below the older girl and hand was in her hair. Looking up at her she knew that if she complained she would be dead. It wouldn't had been the first time that her 'girlfriend' had told her that it was going to go her way, weather she liked it or not. Looking away she just let it happen again knowing that her life would be a living hell if she rejected this. The other girls in the room just watched as the scene took place. None helping or even taking the time to consider that this wasn't something that was wanted by both parties._

_When they finished Lindsey whispered in her ear, "Fuck baby. I love you."'_

Tears ran down Maura's face and refused to remember anymore. She had to live through it once and it wasn't fair that she was force to relive that part of her life over and over again. The moonlight lit her bedroom and the bed that she had slept in since she had left boarding school. Her parents well adopted parents found it odd that she demanded that the bed be moved. It was the only bed, besides her childhood bed that hadn't been tainted by anyone. She had got it as soon as she was free and she wouldn't let anyone sleep in it. She had even made her own mother sleep on the sofa because she wouldn't have anyone in her bed.

Convincing herself that it was better that she was to sleep, because she had work the next morning she slid into bed. Pulling the blankets around her and shaking from the alcohol she calmed her breathing. There were nights when the alcohol didn't do its job and she stayed up all night, but tonight he felt like the liquor was going to do its job. Gripping the blanket tightly she wished that she had done something or told someone. No one knew about her life at boarding school… no one had cared. She had almost tried suicide once, but chickened out before she could jump. She knew that it would take a long time to get over this, but she couldn't help but think…

"Je suis mieux mort." Before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ok before everyone starts the yelling. The story line is very sad... it was what came to mind... the idea came from the song 'Someone Who Cares' by Three Days Grace. Yes the topics are serious and NO ONE has to tell me that. Many people liked my story 'whenever you need me' and I figured another rizzles was in order. No this has nothing to do with that one so you are safe :) . It will be slow in the start and just bare with me... i'm not sure, but i think it will get better xD trailer is up on youtube .com/watch?v=ZTJvE0mqr9M&feature=


	2. Jane's Crush

"Rizzoli." Jane answered laying in her bed looking up at the empty walls, "Be right there."

Within moments she was out the door and at a crime scene that had demanded her morning. Once there she was standing next to her two partners, Berry Frost and Vince Korsak. The whole reason Frost had joined the team was due to a case that had ended with Jane on the floor with scalpels holding her down and Korsak shooting a man down. Looking between her partners she huffed and began to talk to witnesses well they waiting for the new M.E. to show up.

"Damn what is taking him so long!" Jane muttered to her partners with the uniforms kept people back.

A black Ford fusion pulled up on the scene and caused everyone to look at the blond getting out of the car with a bag in hand. Jane was stunned and knew that she was in trouble. For all she could know this was an IRS agent sent to send her to jail. But when she went straight to body. Wait what? Isles was a girl? She wasn't the only girl in homicide anymore…

"Hi. I'm Maura Isles. Sorry for taking so long." The doctor whispered before looking at the body.

That was a bit cold Jane thought to herself, but she decided that all new people would be like that. People had kept talking to her so she didn't have a moment to talk to the doctor before she was gone. Looking around she made her way to her car. Jane wanted to get to know the blond woman. Every moment she tried to talk to the woman someone had got in the way. After the third day she gave in was pissed enough to go and storm down stairs.

"Doctor Isles."

"Hello Detective Rizzoli."

Looking the doctor over she had to admit that she was right. The doc was beautiful. She didn't want to get caught watching the other woman, but knew she had to something that would make it seem that her mind was going r rated. Looking back into the eyes of the doctor she spoke again this time with hint of interest.

"Call me Jane." She smiled at the doctor.

For a moment Maura was lost in her eyes then pulled herself back, "Ok Jane. You can call me Maura."

Jane smiled and asked, "Would you like to go to lunch with me today? I can't believe eating down here by yourself can be any fun… and I figure us girls have to stick together."

"Jane I do work doing my lunch break."

Jane gave her a disbelieving looking before she continued, "I eat a balanced meal at my house."

Giving in Jane went back up stairs and Maura sighed. She really wasn't looking for another Lindsey in her life. Shaking her head she pulled a mask over her face and began to work again. 'Never let anyone in. Never show them you're weak. Never… let it happen again.' That was what she lived by. There were times she forgot it, but quickly remembered why. Pain from past and everyone reminding her of it… That was something that no one should end up going through but she did.

Noon came around and Maura went to the bathroom for a quick break. When she returned a brown bag was on her desk and a note. Reading it she notice that it was lunch from Jane telling her that she should eat something. With a small smile she ate the food and thought about the case. When she had finished her mind was taken over by the need to find out what had killed this man.

He was middle aged. He most-likely had a family that loved him, unlike her own. Going into her facts she mumble words out as she made the y insertion. Taking a piece of paper out from his stomach she had found a note that looked like a suicide note, but she would have the lab check it out. Most people wouldn't try to kill themselves like this. They want it short and fast not long and painful like it had ended for this man.

At the end of her examination she had found that the man had died from a gun-shot wound to the back of the shoulder. Calling up her findings she had also added that a tattoo that was known around the Boston area for a gang was on the back of his neck. Jane had been the one to answer and was glad to hear that the doctor had enjoyed her lunch. Maura quickly put her walls back up and had told the detectives that if they needed anything else that they were to call.

She came home to find her mother in the kitchen, talking to the cook then came and greeted her when she walked in. With a smile at the woman Maura kissed both her cheeks before going and setting the table. Her father showed up and they had a normal Isles dinner. Little personal talk and more business. Her father and mother had came to visit for her first day then were going to France for a few months. She calmly nodded and had accepted that her parents would never really ask how she was.

When they left she grabbed her liquor she had hid from her father and drank two shots before going to bed. The day had been stressful enough to put her to sleep without all the alcohol. With one more look around her lonely house it was clear to her that no cheer was to come anytime soon. Her thoughts had been interrupted by knocking at the door. Who the hell would be here at this time of night?

Getting up she went and answered the door, forgetting about the smell that would be in the air from two nights ago. Looking up from the dead eyelids on her face she came face to face with a shocked looking Jane Rizzoli. She froze and knew, that she was going to have to lie quick. She hated lying and she normally couldn't do it.

"Maura..." her voice drifted off in a disbelieving voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An::**_ I'm glad no one is pissed... I really want to shine some light on this. I have been in relationships where they don't understand that just because something happened years ago still affects them today... I hope that people like this story... I'm really debating if I want to do first person or just keep it 3rd... comments?


	3. Battle Field of Trust

Maura couldn't met her beautiful eyes. She had seen the real her. The girl she hid ever since Lindsey. Just the thought of her name made Aphonopelma sp.* crawl up and down her vertebral column**. Just the thought along made her not even want to think of the names of everything and she had decided that for a night she would dumb it down. Lucky for her but not for the man on her table, she had came to get Maura for a case because she wasn't answering her phone. They hadn't talked about it and she planned for it to stay that way.

Going back to the body it was the same M.O. as the last. Shot in the shoulder and a piece of paper in his stomach. She didn't like to guess. It was something that couldn't be proved so why state something that you can't prove, but she would bet that the same person killed these two men. Mind racing between facts about Bass and her body but hadn't noticed that Jane, I mean detective had entered the lab until her voice had dragged her back to the cold reality.

"Hi Maura." her voice toned down with a somber undertone.

Turning around slowly Maura met the eyes of detective. Looking back at the body she kept her mind on the case. She didn't want to talk about it. She really didn't want to talk about it at work. This was her second day and getting pissed at someone wouldn't be the greatest way get people to like her. Holding her temper she looks at the body and looked at skin.

"Maura. Whatever the reason is I'm sure I can help. That isn't away to live..."

"Jane stop." Maura interrupted her, "What I do away work is not of your concern or right to ask about."

"Maura... I just want to help." she whimpered.

"I don't want anyone's help. I'm better on my own." and with a huff she walked off to her office, shutting and locking the door.

Jane watched her then turned her sadness into anger. Going out the doors of the lab she went straight to the shoot range to blow off some stream. It was her safe place. People would think that a cop wouldn't want a reminder of her job and what she did, but she loved it. If she could fire a mil sec faster then it would be the difference between saving someone. It didn't take long for Korsak to find her.

"You know for only knowing her a day... she is really having an affect on you." he stood next to her handing her ammo for her next round.

"I know." Jane told him as she reloaded her gun.

Back in her office Maura was sitting in her chair looking over her report. When Jane had left she had came back out and finished her job. Even if her emotional life was a wreck she would never let that show in her work. She had learned in boarding school to put walls up and keep them up. The next time Jane came around she wouldn't let her in. Last time she had started to fall for someone they had done things they shouldn't had. The irony was Maura hadn't wanted to be with Lindsey. But as she got to know her and fall for her it was too late.

Her parents always tried to control her life. They weren't at her place last night to celebrate. They just wanted to see if she was giving up on her stupid dream and coming home. They never figured out what happened and why she and Lindsey broke up. To them she was the perfect person for her to be with if she was going to be gay. Had she had known what was going to happen then she wouldn't have let them convince her to give the girl a chance.

Lindsey's father worked with her father. They played often when meetings took them from home. It was always clear that they would have a bond that would turn into something, but what her parents didn't get was why after boarding school why she refused to talk to the other blond. She was only 13 when Lindsey made her first advance. Granted it was just a kiss, but it had been her first. She didn't know how it happened but by the middle of Freshman year Lindsey had her trapped.

She didn't want to remember this. Maura shook her head and went back to her body. He needed to be spoken for, like no one had done for her. Everyone knew what was going on and didn't say a word. She was sure the teachers or at least some of them had an idea of what was going on, but do to the power Lindsey's dad had it just slipped by. They knew Maura wouldn't tell her father something like this and they were right.

Looking up she saw Jane return with something. A glare sketched her face as she watched for any sign that she was going to bring it up again. The wounds were still fresh and if Jane wanted to poke them she would find out about Maura's scary side. With her scared hands up she sat on a stool away from Maura. The doctor slowly took her gloves off and walked over to the woman with a bag in her hands.

"Maura I won't ask. I promise... Will you please let me be your friend? I brought lunch..."

Looking at the woman she debated it before looking at the bag and commenting, "Do you know the fat content in burger king burgers? Its no wonder that our country is..."

Jane cut her off telling her, "I got you a salad..."

With one more look at Jane she made a decision that would decide their future,"Ok." and she sat down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN::_** I know the chapters are short and im sorry on grammar... Lex is good at getting my attention when she wants it. Tell me what you think :) I'll keep it in third, but i know that one chapter is going to call for first sorry

~ Sara


	4. Picture perfect memories

It had been rough week. The lack of liquir in Maura's cabittnet was a good sign of that. Jane had been watching her closing, but not saying a word like she had promoised. There were times that Maura wished that she would tell her what she was thinking instead of walking on broken glass around her. Her shifted ended and she turned down Jane to go drinking. Pulling into her driveway she wasn't home longer than two minutes before she had openned a bottle.

Flashes of the little girl that was on her table flashed in her head and how the little girl had reminded her so much of Lisdney. Her rich blond hair and high cheek bones had almost made her go into shock. The whole time her knees were shaking and she had noticed that Jane had seemed to get more worried than normal. She had shook it off and decied that she would just focus on the facts.

The girl's death wasn't clear and the lab was so back up that it would take a week for her to get an answer on who had killed her. What made it worst was the search for the girl's parents was going no where. They had been block by courtcases and had to wait for a judge to sign off. Thanks to it being late Saturday they wouldn't get a sign off 'til Tuesday. The case was dead and it had just begun.

One shoe on the floor and the other on a chair, Maura found herself falling asleep on the sofa. Trying hard to stay awake she put the bottle on the coffee table, but ended up falling asleep anyways. Memories of her childhood flooded her and caused a frown to form on her face. Being dead asleep she hadn't heard a knock on the door then the slow creek of it openning and shutting.

Looking over the livingroom and the mess before it was just as Jane had thought it would be. She found the blond alseep on the sofa and sighed sadly. Walking around she got a feel for the lay out of the house that she had been in only twice. When she felt that all the windows and doors were locked to her liking she went back to the sleeping woman. With a longing and sad sigh she lifted her lightly off the sofa and carried her to bed.

Putting her down, Jane covered her up before going into the guest bedroom and falling asleep with sadness weighing her heart down. Sleep came to her hard and every movement made her shoot up in bed. Finally the sun came and she gave up all hopes of sleeping. Jane rolled out of the bed then went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Confused as she woke, Maura walked into the kitchen where she heard bacon frying. She noticed that bottles were still in the livingroom but Jane was cooking and acting like they weren't there. The swell of emotion took over her body and when Jane turned around she flung herself in the detective's arms.

Holding her tight Jane whispered, "Maura... I don't know what is wrong but im here for you."

She didn't get an answer besides a half sob half whimper from the blond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN::**___ Sorry guys. I hope the next will be longer


	5. Watching while she drowns

Jane's POV

We hadn't talked about two nights ago, but I knew that part of Maura had openned up to me and that was enough to keep me from asking to many questions. I found out that her parents were distance and they had shipped her off to boarding school. Something important still wasn't being said and I hoped with time that she would tell me... I would fall for someone that is emotionally unavable.

"Jane want to bring these down to Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked her not looking up from his computer, his eyes wide.

"Yeah sure." I answered him, not wanting to look like I wanted to go and see her too bad.

Once down the stairs I could see the beauitful blond that has always stunned me from day one. The way her hair curled and held her face, the way the dresses she wore showed every part of her body so well that it should be a crime, and the defention in her legs were amazing.

"Maura. Here are the end of the case notes so you can file your final report."

She looks up and her smile doesn't touch her eyes. Something tells me that she will need me to help her tonight. And I wasn't anymore right about that. With a sad sob she hugged me and just want me to hold her.

"I'll come by tonight and stay with you ok?"

She simply nods and we look at the clock to see it was time for us to get going anyways. Heading back to her office quick Maura grabs her purse and keys, so we head out to parking area together and take our own cars to her house. It isn't long before a glass of wine turns into a bottle. I'm just glad she doesn't do too much drinking, yes its unhealthy but she would be doing so much more damage to her liver.

Tears roll down her face as she heads to bed and follow turning off every light in the house. Even if she has money, she should still be a green person and that makes me smile a little thinking about the non broken Maura that I'm helping stumble into bed. I listen and stay with her 'til she falls asleep. What she talks about makes no sense.

"They didn't care... just like them. They could have stopped it, instead of letting their little girl die." Maura whimpers before she falls asleep.

I wonder about what she said as I lay in the guess bedroom. It seemed like she was talking about the case, but maybe something else was causing the drinking. The way she drank I could tell that she could handle her alcohol.

* * *

><p>I wonder if anyone still reads this still... I will be trying to bring this back to life. I loved this storyline and I cant wait to show everyone what I have set for this story<p> 


	6. Midnight Madness

A scream rang through the house and Jane jumped to her feet within a moment. Running the hall never seemed to end and Maura's bedroom was so far away. Once Jane entered the room she saw her blond friend sitting in the corner of the bed shaking with fear and crying. Rushing to her side, Jane didn't bother to ask what was wrong. It wasn't a matter of asking anymore. She needed to know. How could she help if she had no fucking clue what was going on.

Maura looked into Jane's amber eyes and knew that she could no longer keep this from her. The woman had been by her side since the first step and it was new to her. Then again she thought she could trust Lindsey, but that was clear that she couldn't.

"Maura shhhh its just me. Come here." Jane pulled her into a bear hug.

Everything she had learned from this point on was on the edge of being lost. Maura had learned to fight for herself and people couldn't be trusted, but now that she was in Jane's arms she felt safe. It had been a long time since she felt like she could tell anyone anything let along the tragic past that has been haunting her and her dreams.

The blond took a shaky breath and the tears began. It was a good form a release and it was much needed. All the drinking, lack of sleep and little eating was not healthy and she needed someone to help her turn her life around. Being a doctor was not an easy task to over come when you learned about the ways the body deals with stress and trauma and you have first hand experiences.

"Jane..." The blond murred from her arms of safey, "I need to tell you something.."

As Maura told the young detective she watched her face twist and turn in empathy. It brought her to tears for she finally told Jane of what had been holding her back since she was so young. She had been little, and she hadn't known that the way Lindsey touched her was wrong. That what she had done with all the public sex they had was illegal. It wasn't until she was older that she started to realize that what had happened was bad, but by them there was no way for her prove what had happened.

Breaking down completely she cried herself back to sleep in Jane's strong arms at the brunette whispered to her, "I'm here Maura."

* * *

><p>AN: So now we get to the a turning point... I was crying when I was writing this... i hope you all enjoyed :) stay tuned


End file.
